Double Trouble
by The Obsessive Book-aholc
Summary: Suze and Jesse have twinsEmily & Lily who are mediators.If one is a tomboy then the other is totally girly.Both being the most popular girls in school, they're having a blast.what happens when a hot ghost comes for help leading tham into grave danger.


**A.N.- angel.of.darkness007 brings you Double Trouble. This is my first fanfic so I really really really hope you'll like it. So please read and REVIEW. The story's about Suze and Jesse's girls Emily and Lily who are twins and mediators.**

Chapter-1

Lily's POV

Hey! I'm Lily De' Silva. I have twin sister, Emily. I am a mediator, (a person who can see, talk and touch ghosts) so is my sister. We got this particular 'gift' from our parents.

Emily and I look as similar as two peas; the only difference is that Emily is an inch taller to me and I have curlier hair then her. No matter how similar we have different interests.

Emily and I are so different. She is a total tomboy. If you don't call a girl who is the fastest splinter in the woman's track team in school and is the captain of the girl's basketball team and is not interested in fashion a tomboy then you are insane.

Emily's POV

Hey! I'm Emily De' Silva. I have twin sister, Lily. I am a mediator, (a person who can see talk and touch ghosts) so is my sister. We got this particular 'gift' from our parents.

Lily and I look as similar as two peas; the only difference is that I am an inch taller to Lily and Lily has curlier hair then me. No matter how similar we have different interests.

Lily and I are so different. She is such a girly girl. If you don't call a girl who is cheerleader, is interested in drama and spends money on clothes as if money grows on trees a girly girl then you are insane.

Lily's POV

We go to the Junipero Mission Academy (the same school mom used to go once upon a time). We are 16 years old. Our best friends are Katherine Mc Tavish (mom and dad's friend, Adam and CeeCee's daughter) and Lara Slater **(A.N. Yup, you guessed right, Lara is Paul's daughter. I made him a good guy in this story, hope you don't mind)**.

Mom says that once upon a time Paul was madly in love with her but even though he was hot and was a mediator like her, she was never willing to go out with him because of two reasons:

1) She hated him

2) And she loved my dad (who was even hotter) who was a ghost at the time.

Then some how dad came back to life and Lara's dad gave up all hopes of ever getting to date my mom. Paul then met up with this female named Kelly Prescott who would do anything to date him (whom mom had referred to as 'the bitch'). Then Paul eventually forgot the idea of dating my mom and they became good friends. Then a few years later mom and dad as well as Paul and Kelly got married.

Okay now lets shift the topic back to me and Emily.

Emily's POV

Though I am very popular in school I don't have a boyfriend. I never had. I have a huge crush on Liam Bennett, who is the senior class president and is the captain of the boy's basketball team. He is the most popular guy in school and is so so soooooo hot. All girls fall for him.

Lily's POV

I am very popular in school and I have a boyfriend (though I'm getting bored of him now). His name is Brad Turner. He is in the basketball team and is the best friend of Liam Bennett, the most popular guy in school. Brad is not my first boyfriend, before Brad my boyfriend Scott, before Scott was Cory and before Cory was Lewis, before Lewis was Josh.

Emily's POV

Lily has a boyfriend. She has had many till now. She switches boyfriends as if she is changing clothes. This must be because she's such a flirt and gets bored of guys really fast.

Lily's POV

Emily doesn't have a boyfriend she never had. She has this totally huge crush on Liam Bennett. She has had a crush on him since ages now.

Emily's POV

I wonder how Lily can switch boyfriends so fast.

Lily's POV

I wonder how Emily can have a crush on the same guy for so long.

**A.N.-So here was the first chapter, hope you'll liked it. Oh and one more thing:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**-angel.of.darkness007**


End file.
